Of Birdies and Hoodies
by mymanisfictional
Summary: In which Gilbird plays matchmaker and we learn why Madeline always wears that red hoodie of hers. Genderbent!PruCan


**Well I finally wrote something for Hetalia besides Spamano, and here it is! Genderbent PruCan. **

**This fic is for my otaku group's Prussia (/Denmark/Finland/idk who else, Poland I think...). She's also the one who got us all into Hetalia so I guess I should thank her. I probably wouldn't have been as inspired to write had it not been for Hetalia. **

**So yeah, this is for you Miyuki/Aishou/whatever the hell other internet nicknames you have~ Oh and I told you I'd write something that isn't my OTP! Ha!**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Madeline called as she ran towards the bus. Of course, the bus didn't stop and drove off without her, leaving the poor Canadian to huff and pant in the spot the vehicle had just been. The girl sighed, not surprised but still disappointed that she now had to walk the five mile distance from the library to her house. She was Madeline Williams, forever quiet and unnoticed, especially when compared to her outgoing and boisterous step-sister Amelia Jones.<p>

Madeline bit her lip, shook her head, and began the trek home, trying not to think of how she spent most of her time being ignored. She zipped up her red hoodie, not because it was cold, but more because it was a sort of comfort/self-defense mechanism. It made her feel less insecure, as long as she could hide behind her red maple leaf hoodie. Plus, the weight of the soft cotton against her skin also reminded her that she did in fact exist, she wasn't invisible like so many people treated her.

The Canadian girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a tiny yellow bird fly around her. It circled her head twice before settling down on her messenger bag. Madeline looked around when she heard a small 'chirp', but waved it off as her just imagining things. The bird made itself comfortable as the oblivious owner of the bag walked on.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!"

This time Madeline knew she wasn't imagining things when she heard the shout. Nevertheless, she walked on, figuring that the words hadn't been directed at her since she was so used to being ignored and simply walking on by in such situations.

"I said, hold up!"

The yelling got more and more persistent, so Madeline finally stopped. She turned around, curious as to who was the person shouting, and who the calls were directed at. She was surprised when a white haired (yes, white hair) girl sprinted towards her. The girl stopped, hard, red eyes looking her over sharply. She took a minute to catch her breath before speaking.

"You took an awfully long time to stop, blondie."

"Y-you were talking to me?" Madeline asked, pointing at herself incredulously. She eyed the girl in front of her nervously. She was pretty, with pale skin and long hair that seemed to fit with her red eyes. Madeline's own hair only reached her shoulders, but this girl's hair flowed down her back all the way to her waist.

The albino rolled her eyes. "Of course I was talking to you, do you see anyone else around?"

"N-no…"

"So next time you hear the awesome me calling you, you stop walking, got it?"

"Um… sure?" Madeline said, unsure of how else to respond. "Why is it that you wanted me to stop though? I don't believe we've met before…"

"I'm Julchen Beilschmidt, but feel free to refer to me as Lady Awesome. You're Maddie Williams, right?"

"I-it's Madeline…" the Canadian said, shocked that Julchen knew her name. People who saw every day had trouble remembering her and she had never even met this Julchen girl before. She would've remembered that shock of white hair, mischievous red eyes, and attractive smirk. What? Madeline figured there was nothing wrong with thinking this girl was attractive… What went on in her head was her own business.

Shaking off any further thoughts about how hot she thought this strange albino teen was, Madeline tried to focus on the conversation at hand. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, one of my friend's exes is dating your step sister. Sometimes we all go out for drinks and Amelia mentioned you. Hell, she even had a picture of you in her with her. I must say, you look even cuter in person," Julchen told her with a smirk.

Madeline felt her cheeks heat up at the comment, and muttered an inaudible thanks. She ignored the fact that they were too young to go out drinking. "Amelia talks about _me?_ Wow… I'm guessing the people you're talking about are Francis Bonnefoy and Alice Kirkland?"

Julchen nodded. "Yeah! So now that you see the connection, I got to ask you something important."

Madeline said nothing and waited to hear the important question. She had adjusted rather quickly to the fast way Julchen spoke and the way she could rapidly jump from different topics in conversation. Spending so much time with Amelia did that to a person.

"Have you seen an awesome little yellow bird?"

Madeline blinked. "What?"

"My Gilbird!" Julchen cried dramatically. "My awesome little bird has ran away and I saw him heading in this direction. That's why I stopped you in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen-" Madeline was cut off by a tiny chirping sound. She was sure that she had a confused look on her face as she watched Julchen look around wildly, frantically searching for her bird. Suddenly she froze and stared at Madeline, or more specifically, her bag. Madeline looked down and was surprised to see a bird that fit Julchen's description.

"Gilbird!" Julchen said, sounding relieved before her voice took on a scolding tone. "Why the hell did you just fly off like that? That's not cool! Now come back over here."

The bird chirped but made no move to leave its comfortable spot on Madeline's bag. The owner of said bag was feeling slightly uncomfortable as the red eyed girl began to glare at the yellow chick. Madeline apologized to Julchen.

"Why are you apologizing?" Julchen responded. "It's not your fault that this little thing is being totally _stubborn _and _unawesome_."

The bird fluttered its wings in a way that seemed indignant at the words. Julchen reached out to pick up her bird, but Gilbird flew just out of her reach behind Madeline. The blonde girl looked around confusedly as Gilbird flew circles around her, seeming determined to stay close to Madeline yet out of Julchen's reach.

Madeline heard something that sounded like a battle cry before she was tackled by Julchen, who had been trying to capture her bird. They both fell onto the grassy ground, Julchen landing right on top of Madeline. Madeline stared up wide eyed and blushing, surprised by sudden - yet not completely unpleasant - proximity of the other girl.

"Huh, you know, Maddie..." Julchen began, an impish grin making its way across her face. "I think I find you to be cutest like _this_."

"W-w-what?" Madeline asked dumbly, internally cursing herself for stuttering. She still had that 'deer caught in headlights' look, and Julchen couldn't help but think that the girl looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Did you not hear me?" Julchen said with a smirk before repeating her previous statement. She elaborated, saying, "As in us in this comfortable position and all, you with that awesome blush on your face."

Madeline could only marvel at the girl's bluntness. Had anyone else said that to her, she probably would have stormed off indignantly, but for some reason this girl was different. Plus, anyone strange enough to call a blush awesome was an interesting person indeed. Still startled (and her "awesome blush" darkening), Madeline blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you hitting on me?"

Julchen blinked in surprise before leaning back on her knees and laughing loudly. Her new position made it so that she was straddling Madeline, who was covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Once she stopped laughing, Julchen reached out and pulled Madeline's hands away from her face. "No hiding, cutie!"

Madeline began to sputter out some incoherent response and Julchen grinned at her. Deciding to spare the poor girl further embarrassment (poor thing was so red she looked like she might spontaneously combust at any moment), the albino finally got up off of Madeline. She even went so far as to help Madeline up. The Canadian was just a bit too naïve to think much of or even notice the way the other girl's hands seemed to linger on her hips.

"A-anyway," Madeline stuttered, trying to remember why she and Julchen had began speaking in the first place. Then she saw the little yellow bird circling around them and remembered.

This time Gilbird circled the both of them and the two looked on as the bird's circles got smaller and smaller. Julchen watched with an amused look on her face as Madeline got nervous and continued to back up as the space the bird circled shrunk. Madeline backed up until she bumped into Julchen, who smirked and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Gilbird finally landed on his owner's head and chirped happily.

"Uh, Julchen…"

Julchen looked at the girl in her arms. "Yes, Maddie?"

"Gilbird is on your head…"

"I know. He's awesome enough to do that."

"…That means you can let me go now."

Julchen looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Nah, I think I'm good like this."

Madeline face was a light shade of pink as she spoke. "Why not?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Madeline couldn't think of a good response that would convince the other teen so she settled for looking at her pleadingly. Julchen stared at her for a second before releasing her reluctantly, coughing into her hand to hide her slight blush. Madeline had no idea how cute she looked when she did that.

"Well you have your bird now," Madeline said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She was glad that her new… acquaintance got her bird back, but that meant she would leave. And then she would say goodbye to Madeline, walk off without a second glance, and probably forget about her as soon as she was out of sight. It happened often, but Madeline never got used to it. She could feel herself shrink into her hoodie.

"Yeah, but you know what's weird?" Julchen asked, looking at Madeline with a strange glint in her eyes. "Gilbird flies off on his own a lot, but this is the first time he's actually gone to another person. Gilbird doesn't usually like being with people besides me, with a few minor exceptions. You must be one special chick."

"Oh," Madeline said. She didn't really know how to respond. "Thanks, I guess."

Julchen nodded once, still looking at Madeline oddly. "Hey, where are you headed?"

"I'm going home," Madeline said, pointing out the general direction to her house. When Julchen raised an eyebrow in question, Maddie told her the address.

"Awesome, I'll walk with you." Without waiting for permission, Julchen grabbed Madeline by the wrist and began walking. Her mouth moved a mile a minute as she began telling Madeline some strange story about how she and her friends embarrassed her stoic brother.

As Madeline was dragged off, all she could think was, _This girl sure is… different. _The thought itself wasn't bad at all; in fact, she find herself slowly thinking of the girl as endearing, especially when the albino smiled at her in way that made Madeline feel like she was actually glad she was listening. Madeline had never laughed so much on her way home.

Gilbird flew circles around them the entire way, chirping happily when he managed to back Madeline into Julchen, who simply wrapped an arm around the girl without skipping a beat.

Gilbird chirped happily and both the little yellow bird and its owner internally congratulated themselves on a job well done.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my first time writing both PruCan and genderbent countries, not to mention girlXgirl…. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have attempted all that in one fic, but that's just how it ended up~ Please review to tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Oh and I'm definitely planning a second chapter, maybe even a third, because really, I'm too much of a romantic to leave this just like this! I'm a "fluff-er" for a reason~ XD  
><strong>


End file.
